


This memory of mine.

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Always a happy Malec ending, But Magnus will show him the way, Car Accident, Caring, Established Relationship, Lost Alec, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Starting Over, The angst will be strong with this story, The worse is finally over, but working towards a happy ending, finding love again, mundane AU, patience - Freeform, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: A hit and run left Alec with memory loss, until he found himself back in New York. Will familiar faces help him restore all that he thought was lost to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself i would never have multiple onging stories but this one was in my mind for soo long, i needed to get it out! This would be more of an Alec POV but i will have other characters POV as it fits the story. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

He opened his eyes to immediately close them back again, the brightness of the world was too much for him. Everything hurt. He took a few shaky deep breaths before attempting to open his eyes again, slowly giving his pupils time to adjust to the assault of day light. He was in a strange room on a strange bed. The room was simple with white painted walls, a dresser on one side. Next to the bed was a small bedside table holding a simple white shade lamp. He tried to sit up, but his legs felt too heavy. He finally noticed his right leg was wrapped in cast, from mid thigh all the way to his toes. He couldn’t move it if he tried. His shoulders were stiff and someone was using a jackhammer on his brain. 

He tried to sit up as the door opened and in came an unfamiliar blond haired woman. She stopped in motion as she saw him.  
“You’re finally awake.” She rushed to the bed to assist him into a sitting position. “We weren’t sure if you would wake up.” She looked slightly relived. Her touch was impersonal making him feel like she was a stranger to him, her blue eyes holding no romantic affections.

“Where am I?” he croaked out, his voice sounded like it hasn’t been used in a long time.

“You’re at my family’s ranch in Austin, Texas.” She added. “What’s your name?” she asked carefully.

“My name is Alec.” He said.

“Okay. That’s good. Hello Alec. My name is Lydia Branwell. Do you know your last name?” she asked.

“It’s...um, my last name is....” the pounding in his head increased. The tension making his eyes water. He groaned and grabbed his head as Lydia moved to help him take, what appeared to be pain killers, with a sip of water. After a moment the pounding deceased to a manageable pulse. “I can’t remember.” He whispered to her. It hurts to think.

“That’s okay Alec. The most important thing is you’re awake. The rest will fall into place later, take your time.” She smiled. 

“Can you tell me how I ended up here?” he inquired.

“Some of the boys were out horse racing, when they saw you passed out at the side of the road next to a wreaked car. You were pretty banged up, blood everywhere. It looked like a hit and run. So they carefully loaded you in the back of a pick up they flagged down and brought you here to me, the local surgeon.” She explained to him. “Your right leg is broken and you have a concussion, which would account for the painful tension you’re feeling. You were out for two days.”

“I don’t remember any of that. I can’t remember anything. Every time I try, my brain feels like it’s about to explode.” He was one second away from full on panic mode. Lydia’s hand was gentle on his shoulders, her voice soothing his nerves.

“That’s perfectly normal, Alec. All I need you to focus on is resting and healing. Give your body a break for a bit. The memory would take some time to return. It might return all at once or a little at a time.” She looked like she was holding back some bad news.

“Please tell me, Lydia. I would prefer knowing.” He said, closing his eyes.

She sighed. “There is a chance your memory may never return.” She said slowly, her hand like an anchor on his shoulder. He gripped her wrist tightly as his chest constricted. He was having a panic attack. “Deep breaths Alec, deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Just breathe.” she repeated to him over and over until his body complied.  
“Better?” she asked after a moment. He nodded. “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need to, Alec.” She patted his arm as she got up to refill his glass with water. His eyes were drooping with exhaustion. He saw her place two more tablets next to the water as he lost to sleep.

A couple days evolved to weeks to months. His memory never returned. Eventually, when all his limbs were working again, he made a promise to stop feeling sorry for himself. He just hoped he wasn’t leaving anyone important behind. He made the decision, with Lydia’s approval, to stay with her on the ranch and help any way he could. It wasn’t fair to leave her all alone after everything she did for him. Besides he had no idea where he was suppose to go if he left, so he remained and made a new life for himself.

He tried dating but something, an unknown force he thought, prevented him from pursuing a serious relationship with any of the men he dated. He was moving forward one day at a time, living for the present, until his past life was moved to the back burners of his mind. His identity was Alec Branwell. Lydia joked that she adopted him, he was like the brother she didn’t know she needed. He became part of a close knit community.

 

“Hey Alec.” Lydia called out from the kitchen as he entered the house.

“What’s up?” he asked as he leaned on the counter next to her while she cooked.

“I just received an invite to my friend, Raj’s wedding. He marrying his long time partner, Elias. I have to fly to Brooklyn in a few days.” She said.

“Okay. Have fun.” He took a bite off an apple on the bowl on the counter.

“Actually, I was hoping you would go with me, as my plus one.” She looked at him, blinking her eye lashes, in mock flirtation making him laugh. “Come on, Alec. You haven’t left this place in a year. I think the change of scenery would be good for you. It would be like a vacation. Our neighbour John is more than happy to look after the place for us for the week. Please, please, pleaseeeeee.” She pleaded and begged until he had no choice but to give in.

“Fine! Stop with the noise.” He poked her side. “By the way, John would agree to watch the place for a month just to hear a sentence from you.” He chuckled as his best friend blushed.

“Shut up.” She mumbled as she doubled her efforts on her current task pretending to ignore him.

 

They landed in New York a few days later as promised. A wave of familiar nostalgia hit him, like never before. It felt like he had been here before as he took in the scene from the taxi as they made their way to the hotel venue booked for the wedding. Nothing was coming back to him though, just a gut feeling. Maybe it was just the excitement of being off the ranch, he thought.

He was introduced to the happy couple as they arrived at the hotel. They were then directed to a beautiful two bedroom apartment, with a balcony overlooking a lake. It was spectacular. He dropped his bags on the bed and took in the view. He had a clear view of the water from the bedroom window.

“I’m going to join everyone for lunch at the hotel restaurant. Want to come?” she asked him as he walked into the living room.

“No thanks. You go and have fun. I’m going for a walk by the lake.” He have her a quick hug and exited the room. 

He made his way to the jetty he saw from his window. The view from the room was dull in comparison to the real thing. There were fished of all colours and sizes swimming in harmony beneath the water. He saw a couple of small row boats out with people recreationally fishing. He stood there for some time, taking in the fresh air.

He turned to make his way back to the room, when he stopped in his tracks. Sitting on the bench was the most beautiful man, Alec had ever laid his eyes on. He was wearing white, ripped skinny jeans and a long sleeved green cardigan, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was a snug fitting sweater, leaving little to imagine when staring at the man’s amazing thick biceps, stretching across wide muscular shoulders. 

As he got closer, Alec could see his chocolate eyes were lined with black eye liner. His strong manicured hands were adored with a variety of rings, fingernails coated in a swirl of black and green nail polish. He was reading a book, one leg crossed the other, in silent concentration.

As if sensing someone, the man looked up and met his gaze, instantly. He gasped as his book dropped to the floor, his eyes staring at Alec in recognition, glistening with unshed tears. He stood up and slowly walked towards him, as fearing he would disappear. Alec was frozen to the spot, he watched the man make his way closer and closer to him until he was a foot away.

Who was this man? How did he know Alec? Why does he want to cry? The man placed a shaking, hesitant hand on Alec’s chest, causing his safe world to shatter in an instant. His body recognised him but his mind couldn’t keep up. His skin tingled where the man touched. He uttered one word, just one word, causing goose bumps all over his body. 

“Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Worth continuing?? :) 
> 
> Let me know, as always i will only go forward if you want to read more. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was baffled by the overwhelming response to the first chapter. So continuing by popular demand!
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“Alexander.”

Before he could respond, he was wrapped by two strong arms in a crushing embrace. His hands frozen at his side, afraid to move, afraid to breathe. He swore his feet was off the ground for a moment. He was dumbstruck. His senses were in overdrive. The man smelled heavenly, his scent threatening to take him to another time and place and he was ready and willing to get lost in a dream. This all felt familiar to him somehow. 

Who was this handsome man and how did he know Alec? 

When the man finally let him go, he maintained contact when he held Alec by the shoulders. His eyes were filled with tears. 

“You’re alive. We thought you were dead but all this time, you were alive and safe.” He voice wavered, running his hands up and down Alec’s arms.

He had the serious urge to pull him back into a hug but he needed to tell the truth. “I’m sorry but do I know you?” he said hesitantly.

“Now is not the time for games, Alexander. We mourned you. I mourned you! And you have the nerve to show up with jokes.” He said hysterically, a mixture of sadness and anger. The tears running freely down his beautiful face, smudging his perfect make up but he didn’t seem to notice or care.

How could Alec respond to that? Clearly this man deemed him important in his life. In his present state he doubt the man would believe his frustrating reality of amnesia. They thought he was dead. Who was they? Did he actually have a family? For the first time in a year, Alec wished he could remember who he was before. 

Like an answer to a subconscious prayer, he heard Lydia calling his name. He felt the man in front him stiffen and his hands dropped. The sudden lost of contact made him feel cold.

“Oh hey Alec. I was wondering where you ran off to.” She said smiling as she approached. Her expression changing quickly as she got closer and noticed the man next to him. She was shocked as she saw his tear stricken face and Alec’s bewildered expression. “Am I interrupting something?” she asked cautiously.

“Um, I’m not sure.” Alec replied as he quickly distanced him self from the man and moved to stand behind her. He didn’t miss the hurt expression on the man’s face as he looked away and avoided eye contact.

“Who are you?” the man asked Lydia. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dried his tears, trying in vain to save what was left of his eye liner. 

“My name is Lydia Branwell and this is my adopted brother Alec.” She greeted politely, holding her hand out to him.

He took it in an immediate but firm grip. “I am Magnus Bane.” He dropped his hand and was rubbing his thumb and index finger together in, what Alec guessed was, a nervous gesture. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lydia. Now that’s out of the way, can you please explain to me why my Alexander is claiming to not know who I am. And the fact that he’s alive.” He was trying to keep calm, Alec observed. His heart didn’t fail to pick up on the use of ‘my’ before his name.

“Would you like to come our room so we can sit and discuss our versions?” she offered.

“Lead the way.” Magnus gestured with his hand. He followed them to their hotel suite. On arrival, Lydia hurriedly made them tea and served some snacks as they sat in the living room.  
Internally, Alec was shaking in anticipation but also fright. He was finally about to uncover part of his past. He hope he was mentally prepared for what ever Magnus had to say. He was even more curious to know what his relationship with Magnus was. He took a seat next to Lydia as Magnus took a single seat couch across from them.

“Can you go first and tell me what happened in the last year, please?” he asked the question to Alec but he was too nervous to reply. Lydia looked at him with open empathy. She patted his arm as she faced Magnus and explained to him the accident, how they met, Alec’s injuries, his memory loss and his decision to stay with her on the ranch.

Magnus listened in silence with patience, never interrupting until Lydia was finished. He dropped his head in hands and rubbed his face. “Fate can be a cruel bitch sometimes.” He said after a while.

“I’m sorry Alec. I let my emotions get the best of me. But you have to excuse me for having to try to accept your death, not doing a good job by the way. To finding out you’re alive to not being able to touch you because you have no idea who I am.” He sighed.

“So you do know who I am.” Alec said timidly, still afraid to look into those amazing chocolate brown eyes.

“Yes I do, quite well. Your name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I also know your family.” He smiled warmly at him.

Alec’s shocked gaze immediately landed on Magnus. His hands were shaking. He finally had a last name, his identity. The constant headaches he gave himself trying to remember in the beginning. The name sounded familiar to him but only vaguely causing a spark of recognition within him. “I have a family?” he whispered out. 

“You do. You have both amazing and loving parents, Mayrse and Robert. A beautiful and headstrong sister, Isabelle. A little brother, the smartest person in the world, Max. And an adopted brother, who’s also your best friend and partner in crime, Jace. Your family who misses and loves you greatly. You also have close friends.” Magnus sounded so sure. He made it seem easy to want to drop everything and meet these people. But he still had no idea who they were, what they looked like.

“Why did you initially thought Alec was dead?” Lydia asked, steering the gaze from him for just a moment so he would regain a semblance of normalcy. He took some deep calming breaths that Lydia taught him to tame his wildly beating heart.

“Alec is, well was, a member of a group of humanitarian doctors. They travelled the world to places where medicine is not readily available and assisted any way they can.” Magnus explained. Alec was shaking again. He felt like they were discussing an absolute stranger, not connecting that it was himself was being discussed. He felt Lydia ‘s hand on top of his, somewhat easing the tension. 

“The team set out to fly to a remote village in Africa to administer flu shots to it’s people. The last we saw Alec was when we waved him goodbye as he boarded the plane.” Magnus paused for a moment to make sure everyone was okay. Also giving himself some time to keep his sanity intact whilst reliving the horrible memory. “We heard on the news the next day that the plane he boarded had a engine malfunction and crashed landed into the Atlantic ocean. There were no survivors.” He wiped the stray tear on his cheek as he looked longingly at Alec. “We had no reason to not believe you weren’t there. We all saw you get on that plane so we assumed...” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

They all sat in relative silence, Magnus’ words sinking in. Alec could hear Magnus’ sniffling softy and trying to mask it. He was having an out of body experience he thought to himself. Maybe later when he’s alone in bed, the magnitude of today’s development would hit him hard. He might lose his mind and he didn’t want Magnus around for when he knew the breakdown would happen.

One question, though, still boggled his mind. One question he hasn’t asked yet or found the nerve to. But the answer he needed to know. It could be the only thing that might save him from slipping into the abyss. He took a deep breath and summoned the courage to look at Magnus. He looked absolutely wreaked, his make up almost completely wiped off, dark smudges under his eyes, nose slightly red from crying. Yet he was still the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen.

“Um Magnus.” He said the name softly, he wondered if it was heard. Magnus head shot up to stare at him, a look of hope for a second before it was masked with a polite smile in front of perpetual sadness. “What is your relationship with me?” he asked, his voice cracking at the end.

Magnus gasped, as if not expecting the question. He had to look away from Alec for a moment. He felt Lydia squeezed his hand in silent support. He was so focused on the man across from him that he momentarily forgot her presence. He send her a small reassuring smile before resuming his attention to Magnus.

When he finally met Alec’s gaze. “Are you sure you want to know?” he seemed unsure and hesitant to give the answer. But Alec was determined. He nodded.

Magnus sighed as he continued to look at him. He needed a moment to form the words it seemed. “We’re... I mean I’m...” he sighed again, tilting his back for a moment to keep the tears at bay before facing him once more.

“You’re my fiancé.....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O i know you guys saw that coming!  
> Feel free to scream at me in the comments or talk nicely, your choice. :P
> 
> Till the next one...xxx


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait what?! We’re engaged?” Alec was flabbergasted. He was pretty sure his eyes were extremely close to flying out of their sockets.

“I mean we were. You know, the before you, not the you that is here now who doesn’t know me.” He was rambling and didn’t think he was making any sense. “I’m trying to say I am not going to hold you to any obligations you don’t remember making, Alec.” He exclaimed. 

Magnus could hear his already fragile heart shatter. He wasn’t sure which was worse; thinking Alec was dead, forever gone from this world and never being able to interact with him ever again or this current, very much alive Alec with no memory of them, seeing him but not able to touch him, kiss him, hug him and bury his face in his lover’s neck with those arms around him, the safest place he’s known. As he tried his hardest to not stare at him sitting across the room, he was leaning to the latter option at the moment.

Alec was trying to calm his pounding heart. He assumed Magnus was going to say best friend or maybe even boyfriend but fiancé... To say it was a shock would be a terrible understatement. The guilt of not remembering was weighting on him. His shoulders felt heavy and stiff. How could he forget his family, his fiancé? This man that was clearly trying his best to not overwhelm Alec with his emotions. He could see Magnus was holding himself back and it made him feel worse. How could he?

Magnus cleared his throat to help with the tense silence that fell upon the room. “You want me to show you pictures so you wouldn’t think I’m completely crazy.” He asked hesitantly.

Was he ready to view visual confirmation of his life to cement what Magnus said to be real? Easy answer, he was not. His brain could only process so much at a time before the feeling of overloading became too intense. His legs were jumping, a nervous tick, he needed to be alone for a moment. 

“Um. Is it okay to see them later? This was a lot to take it and I need to process this. I trust you Magnus, I didn’t know why before but now I do and I believe what you said. Um it was nice talking to you and we’ll continue this soon.” He rushed out, standing quickly, he fled to his room leaving Magnus and Lydia staring at his now closed door. 

He dove unto the bed and curled up into a ball, as small as his six foot 3 frame would allow, his arms hugging his knees. He was rocking gently back and forth trying to regulate his breathing. How quickly his life could spiral out control. His peaceful ignorant life he build was ripped away from him and he didn’t know how to deal with the sudden change. His sheets were soaking with tears and sweat by the time he stressed himself to sleep.

“I think it’s time for me to take my leave now.” Magnus stood up. “Can I leave my number with you to contact me if he needs anything?” he asked willing himself to not stare longingly at Alec’s door.

Lydia nodded and handed him a paper and pen for him to scribble down his number. “Thank you Lydia. I know it might not be my place to say this anymore but thank you for taking care of him for all that time. I don’t know if he would want to meet me again but I would love to just see him once more before we have to part if he decides to never see me again.” His hand was shaking when he gave the paper back to her. She looked at him with sympathy as she held on to his hand for a moment.

“I will talk to him when he’s calmed down. Don’t worry Magnus, fate maybe a bitch but she’s giving you a second chance and I don’t believe in coincidences. This was meant to happen, for you to meet each other again. Everything will be fine.” She smiled as she pulled him for a hug before walking him to the door. “Don’t give up hope.” Was the last thing she said to him as he walked away to his own apartment.

The emotions couldn’t be contained anymore as Magnus entered the privacy of his room. He stripped off his clothes and made way to the bathroom. Under the protection of the shower, his legs gave way as he ungracefully slide down to the floor, not feeling any pain as his bottom hit the tiles. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he dropped his head and let the tears fall freely. His chest hurt, he couldn’t breathe. How was he suppose to move forward now? Alec had always been his heart and soul, his rock. He knew he hadn’t been living this past year. He was simply existing. Life without Alec was meaningless, colourless. 

But this, this felt much worse. How could he smile and pretend everything was fine, that he was fine with letting Alec walk out his life again as a stranger? A new wave of tears began. He just remained sat on the bathroom floor and stared as the water washed his tears away down the drain. He prayed for the strength to do the right thing what ever that maybe..

He had no idea how long he sat there but when his body resembled a prune, he knew he was pushing it. He stood up on shaky knees and completed his shower. He changed into a sleeping pants and one of Alec’s large sweaters he favoured the past year to help cope. Long gone was his smell but it was the closest Magnus would get to being hugged by him. He laid on the left side of his bed. A force of habit really. It happens when one is accustomed sharing their bed with someone who slept on the same right side every time for a decade, it becomes an unshakable habit. He always slept on the left with the small hope that one day he would wake up and see Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes full of warmth and love, telling him it was all nightmare he never left, that he was always right here. But when he turned to his side, his hand fell on an empty space.  
Magnus thought he was out of tears, he was wrong.

 

A gentle knock on the door woke him up. Alec uncurled himself to sit on the edge of the bed. His body was exhausted, like a parasite sucked out all his energy. Rubbing his now dried eyes, he got up to unlock the door for Lydia. She send him a small smile as she sat next to him on the bed, folding her legs in as he leaned on the head board and stretched out. She sat patiently waiting till he was ready to open up.

“I don’t know what I’m suppose to do here, Lyd.” His voice was hoarse. “I mean the easy way out is to leave and go back home to the ranch and pretend none of this happened. Forget about ever meeting Magnus.” He whispered.

“Yes it would be easy to just go back home. But I have a hard time believing anyone could just forget about Magnus Bane.. well again I mean.” She send him an annoying knowing smile.

He sighed in defeat. “Your right. He does leave a lasting impression.” His chest tensed at the irony of that statement.  
Noticing his mood, Lydia poked him gently on the shoulder. 

“Talk to me.” She encouraged.

“I don’t want to disappoint anyone more that I already have. I mean what if I see those pictures and still don’t remember. Am I do drop everything and go meet those people who would know almost everything about me but are going to be complete strangers to me? Am I suppose to reintegrate myself into what ever life style I lived before? What if I hate it or can’t get it right or don’t fit in anymore? What if they expect me to be my old self? What if I do remember my past? What happens to the life I’ve built now? What happens to you Lyd? I cant just leave you all alone. I love working at the ranch with you, it’s the only life I know. I don’t want to lose that, lose you.” A migraine was descending on him.

“Take a breather Alec.” She said calmly. “You have all these scenarios but no evidence things will go sour. You’re freaking out now because its all unknown to you. I think you should talk to Magnus, see those pictures Alec. Whether you want to accept it or not, it’s a part of who you are. Are you really willing to let this once in a lifetime opportunity to know where you came from slide away? You would regret it for the rest of your life, always wondering what could of happened.” She grabbed hold of his hand and waited till he met her gaze. “Talk to him. From what he said, you have a loving family Alec. How bad can that be right. Besides, you’re never going to lose me, ever. No matter what path you choose, I’m your friend for life.” She told him sincerely. He pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly until she complained and pushed him away, laughing. His mood increased a small increment. 

She got off the bed and handed him a piece of paper she pulled out her pants pocket before she left, closing the door in her wake. He opened it to see a neatly scribbled number, in purple ink, along with the name, Magnus Bane. He ran his fingers along the name a few times. He sat on his bed staring at the paper, trying to decide the next course of action to take.

What should he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit..why Farah Rose? Why? 
> 
> I think i deserve the screams for this one! But things should start getting better soon, i hope!
> 
> Till the next one xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

“Call him....come on. Just call him. (1)” Said a (wise) voice inside his head as he sat on the bed and stared at the number. “Argh! Come on Alec. You’re a grown ass man! You can do this. Stop thinking about the negatives and dive in head first. No. Don’t do that. That was terrible advice and like a crazy person, I’m talking to myself.” He sighed. Before he could, ironically, talk himself out of it, he pulled out his phone and dialled. Too late to back out now. Magnus answered on the second ring.

“Hello.” His voice sounded hoarse, like someone recently woken up from sleep.

“Um. Hi Magnus. It’s um Alec. Lydia gave me your number.” He said quickly before he lost the nerve.

“Oh! Hello Alec.” He was surprised. He expected Lydia to be the one to contact him. He never expected it to be Alec and so soon. He flew of the bed and paced around the room with the phone at his ear to keep himself busy. He yearned to hear that deep beautiful voice he loved so much. He closed his eyes as Alec spoke, listening to his favourite sound he never thought he would hear again.

“I’m sorry for rushing out yesterday. I was overwhelmed. But thank you for yesterday. I know it must be extremely difficult for you to see me and.. um just thank you Magnus.” That was such a dumb thing to say Alec, he chastised himself. He should of wrote down proper words to say. He was completely blowing it. He smacked himself on the forehead. Was there a manual on how to speak to your fiancé you don’t remember who happened to be the most handsome man you have ever seen? Nope, he didn’t think so either.

“To he honest, when I woke up today I thought I imagined the entire thing but it’s nice to hear from you, Alec.” He gave a sad chuckle. His heart still hurts for them both but it’s getting a little better.(2) He woke with the resolution that it was more rewarding to have Alec alive and on this earth than for him to not exist. It would be too selfish of him to think otherwise. At least now he had a small chance of them being friends. He was not going to let his mind wander beyond that. He was going to control himself and get a grip on his emotions and be there for this Alec any way he needed him to be.

“Would you like to meet me at the hotel restaurant? I think I’m ready to see those pictures you wanted to show me. Well only if you want to...” was that too forward? Oh man, why couldn’t he behave like a regular human?

Magnus was taken aback. Did he just asked to see him? Was he ready to face this? What if this helps Alec remember? What if it doesn’t? No Magnus, don’t do this to yourself. He laughed internally as he realized he picked up Alec’s habit of talking to himself. “Sure Alec. That would be lovely. What time did you have in mind?”

“I haven’t had breakfast yet so how about in a half hour?” he asked hesitantly, holding his breath.

“That’s perfect. See you then.” He hang up the call and ran to the bathroom to get ready. He kept it casual with one of Alec’s black sweaters and a grey jeans. After applying minimal make up and accessories, he was out the door. When he arrived, Alec was already sitting at a table outside in a blue flannel shirt and dark jeans. He looked deep in thought, aimlessly pulling at the buttons of his shirt. Magnus approached slowly and carefully to make him aware of his presence.

“Hi Alec.” He greeted with a smile.

“Oh hey.” He sent an awkward wave. He had blinked twice to make sure he wasn’t dreaming when Magnus pulled out the chair opposite from him. This was a bad idea. Alec had no idea how to conduct small talk. He didn’t want to disappoint Magnus more than he sure he already had.

“How are you doing today?” Magnus asked gently. He could sense that Alec was nervous. Maybe they could have a normal conversation like two people now meeting for the first time and pretend the rest doesn’t exist for a while.

“This entire thing is surreal. So I’m still on a high trying to come back down to face reality. But as hard as it is for me, it much be worse for you. I’m so sorry Magnus.” He was unable to meet Magnus’ gaze. He didn’t want to face the sadness know will be there.

“You need to stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. It is no one’s fault. Just a cruel turn of events. I’m not going to lie to you and say I’m fine because I’m really not. Half the time I expect to wake up from a dream. Its either the past year never happened or I’m hallucinating meeting you again.” As he spoke he noticed Alec shrinking more into himself. Magnus placed his hand palm up on the table in a silent invitation and comfort. Alec stared at the hand for a moment before gently resting his hand over the open palm. It was warm and comforting. The familiarity was nagging at the back of Alec’s mind but it refused to surface.

Magnus could feel the burn of his eyes when Alec took hold of his hand. How he missed this, even this small action was bring back so many memories. But this was not the time to dwindle on it. Mentally shoving the memories away, he cleared his throat.

“I never lied to my Alexander so even if you never regain your memories and remain who you are, I will still show the same courtesy. I will never lie to you. I just need you to know that. I was honest when I said I wasn’t fine, reasons are obvious. But I am taking steps to be better, to feel better and that’s a huge improvement compared to the past year me. Having met you again Alec, it doesn’t matter to me what happens in the future, I’m just so happy and relived to know that you’re alive. If the life you have makes you happy then you live that life. You are not obligated to have a relationship with me or any of us, though I hope we could be friends at least.” He was out of breathe by the time he completed his speech. He meant every word, once Alec was happy, he would be content.

Alec kept his gaze on their joined hands as Magnus spoke to him. His eyes burned at the kind words. This man was willing to give up the love of his life again just so Alec could be happy. Oh how he wished his memories would come back now. He couldn’t stand to see him sad. He had the strong urge to pull Magnus on his lap, wrap his arms around him to protect him from all the bad things in the world.

“Thank you so much Magnus. That means a lot to me.” He finally met the other man’s gaze and smiled. “Can you show me those pictures of my family?” he gave his’ hand a subtle squeeze before releasing it.

“Okay.” Magnus immediately pulled his phone out his pocket as Alec moved his chair to sit next to him. “I’ll show you them individually and then family ones after, if you still want to.” Alec nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breathe, exhaling slowly. He was ready.

The first picture Magnus showed him was of a middle aged couple. The woman was a beautiful Latina with midnight black hair and hazel eyes like himself. Her smile looked like it could light up a room. She was standing same height next to a handsome bald headed man. They were holding hands and smiling happily at the camera. Alec was transfixed. He looked like a mixture of both these people. This was actually happening.

“Judging by your expression, you can already guess this is Mayrse and Robert Lightwood. They own their own winery. They were originally owners of an Auditing firm but sold it and bought a winery after their last son, Max, turned 18.” Magnus said gently next to him. He let Alec stare at the picture for a moment before he moved to another one.

It was of a younger woman, almost identical to Mayrse. She had the same hair and radiant smile but with a mischievous gleam in her eyes at she winked at the camera. Magnus chuckled. “That’s dear Isabelle. She’s a model / medical student. She always dreamed of being a forensic pathologist. She’s the smartest of the Lightwoods.”

The next picture was a teenager. Light brown hair, the same colour Robert’s would be if he had any. His brown eyes almost greyish in the light. He was caught unprepared for the camera with a shocked expression. He was siting on a couch holding a copy of a batman comic book. “That’s not little anymore, Max. He’s the only one to follow in the senior Lightwood’s footsteps to study accounting.”

Next was a extremely handsome blond man. His eyes were a greenish gold colour. He had a slight shadow on his jaw. His smirked at the camera in a way that said he knew he was good looking and not afraid to use it. “This is Jonathon Christopher, more commonly known as Jace. He’s Mayrse and Robert’s adopted son. His parents died when he was very young. And the Lightwoods were his godparents immediately took him in. He’s a Lawyer.”

The last of the individuals were of a short red haired girl and a lanky man in glasses next to her with his arm around her shoulders. “This tiny biscuit is Clary and that’s Simon next to her. Their mothers own an art gallery together and moved to the neighbourhood when they were kids. We invited them over to play one day and they never left after that.” Alec looked in shock only to see the fond smile on Magnus’ face as they watched the picture.

“Okay. Are you ready to see you?” he asked and waited for the confirmation. He then moved to group pictures.

Alec gasped, gripped the table top tightly, his knuckles were turning white as he watched himself stare right back at him. The first picture was of him and his siblings. He was laughing, head thrown back with his arm around Isabelle as Jace was speaking. They looked happy and carefree. He saw a picture of himself and Max on a couch playing video games, elbowing each other. A picture of him smiling between his proud parents as he held his medical certificate. A picture of himself and Jace smiling wearing basketball uniforms. A picture of him and Jace each kissing Isabelle by the cheeks. A picture of him sitting with his three siblings, their arms around each other as the sun set by a lake. This continued until Magnus showed him the entire file labelled family. But not one of those pictured had Magnus in them.

He was about to close his phone when Alec pointed at a file he was hoping he wouldn’t notice. The only file he didn’t show Alec. “What’s that one? The Malec one, what’s that one about?” He asked curiously.

“Well you see. I wasn’t sure if you’d be ready for that one yet, so I took myself out of the files and made a new one. Malec is a mix of Magnus and Alec.” He admitted bashfully not looking at Alec as explained. “This folder has pictures of us and our life. Graduations, vacations, travels, our enga...and a bunch of other stuff.”

Alec was pretty sure Magnus was going to say our engagement. He was nervous. He didn’t think was ready to see that. He didn’t think Magnus was ready to relive that. His curiosity was getting the better of him but he didn’t want to put Magnus in an uncomfortable position if he wasn’t ready.

What should he do? Should he ask to see the Malec file or leave it for now and change the subject?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my loves caffeineaddicted_malec and kaciegayle, did you guys get where the brackets 1 and 2 came from??! I hope you did! It was a lot of fun doing that so i think i'll continue using the comments in future chapters once i can fit them in. :)   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of memories. Any artists who love to draw reading this, i would absolutely love if any of these pics come to life, just saying.....;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

After a moment of deliberation, he decided to swallow his nerve and just ask. He wasn’t going to push and if Magnus said no, he will back off.

“Magnus. Would it be okay to show me?” he asked softly, hesitantly.

Magnus’ posture stiffened next to him as he sat up straighter in his chair. He was expecting the question but was he ready for this? He did make his resolution but he was still only human. His fragile heart was on the line and seeing those happy memories would be like life laughing in his face. He kept staring at the file, he hadn’t looked at those pictures in months. When he thought he lost Alec, he would open it and weep at the happiness he would never have again. But now....was he?

“It’s okay if you’re not ready Magnus.” Alec’s understanding voice cut through the cloud of doubt in his mind.

“No. I’m ready. The sooner we face this the faster we can heal, right?” his voice sounding unconfident even to his own ears. He would of attempted to smile for Alec’s sake up he thought it would looked like a grimace. With shaky hands, he opened the folder to the first picture. Alec could already tell the folder was packed. How could one person take so many photos, he kept wondering. But when the first picture popped up, realization hit him like a truck.

“Um Magnus. How long have we known each other?” he asked as they both stared at the picture.

Magnus inaudibly gulped. He couldn’t look away from his phone as he replied. “We met in elementary school. My parents moved into the neighbourhood next to your family’s house. We’ve been friends ever since.”

The first picture was what appeared to be a five year old Alec dressed in a pumpkin suit with a pumpkin stem hat. He looked angry, holding hands with another five year old boy dressed as a tiger. His face was painted with orange and black stripes but because of the unique brown and gold colour of his eyes, Alec knew it was Magnus. He looked terrified, like he was crying.

“I was scared. We had recently moved from Indonesia and I never experienced Halloween before. We were having a class party and my mother made me dress as a tiger, my favourite animal back then. When they dropped me off, so many older kids were dressed as monsters, scaring the younger ones. A zombie jumped out the bin and tried to eat my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs and then cried till I barfed. Some of the kids were laughing at me. I just wanted to go back home. Then I heard a cute little angry voice in the hallway shouting ‘leave him alone’. I raised my head to see a pumpkin standing in front of me ready to take on the crowd. You held my hand and told everyone that they were mean for laughing at me and they should feel ashamed. You took me to the bathroom so I could clean up. Then held my hand until we were in class. You told me that you were a big brother and your baby sister doesn’t like monsters either and there was nothing wrong with being scared. You stayed with me all day. Then we found out we were neighbours. Been friends ever since. Our teacher took this picture and sent copies to our parents.” He smiled fondly at the picture as he told Alec the story.

Alec was speechless. He’s known Magnus for that long? The previous guilt he thought he had let go was creeping up on him again. He assumed they met when they were much older but at five years old. Oh man. And that was just the first one. He glanced Magnus. He wasn’t sure that the other man was aware of him right now. He seemed lost down memory lane.

The other picture was of the silhouette of two young boys, one had his arm around the shoulders of the other. They were sitting on the edge of a beautifully built tree house watching the sun set.

“There is this huge oak tree in the Lightwood’s back yard. After watching an episode of Barney and friends or something, we had the genius idea of building a tree house. Your dad gave us coloured pencils and paper and told us to design what we wanted and he and my dad would build it for us. We were about six or seven at the time. We wanted a mansion with water slides and trampolines and all that.” He chuckled at the memory. “But ended up deciding on just one floor flat wide open house with a sky light, where we could carry our sleeping bags and camp out at night. We also added a balcony so we could make sure no unauthorized people could get in.”

Magnus showed him a lot more of their childhood both of them alone and also with everyone else. Again it was an out of body experience, seeing the pictures and listening to Magnus’ stories on each one. In all the pictures where both of them were present, they were always next to each other and displaying friendly physical contact always. Whether hand holding, hugging, an arm around a shoulder, they were always touching in one innocent way.

“We weren’t just regular friends, were we.” He already knew the answer, he just needed Magnus to confirm it.

“No we weren’t.” He said, smiling at his phone, not meeting Alec’s gaze. “We were best friends.” He said softy as he retrieved another picture.

This was the wave of teenage Malec, as he began to call it in his mind after learning the name of the file. The first picture being of Alec, Magnus and Jace in their basketball uniforms, all smirking at the camera holding a trophy together. Both Alec and Magnus were wearing an arm band each with the letter C written on it.

“Coach couldn’t decide who was better to be captain between the two of us. He told us to decide aiming ourselves. So off course we became the first team to have two captains and no vice captain. We won every game that year.”

The next one, a early teenage Malec Halloween. Alec was dressed as Han Solo with Magnus next to him as sexy Dracula. He wore black eyeliner and red lips stick with the red trailing down his chin to resemble blood. They were as usual, holding hands, but one can tell due to the subtle smile they shared, something was shifting in their relationship.

“That’s when I started dabbling in make up. We were about twelve almost thirteen.” He reminisced. “It was the first time I wore lipstick in public. Not going to lie, red was absolutely my colour.” He said to a dazed Alec, who was afraid to speak in case he burst the bubble they created for themselves.

A huge family photo with everyone sitting around a massive dinning table. “Okay. So here’s Jace, Izzy, Max, your parents and you. Then Clary and her mother Jocelyn and stepdad Luke. Simon and his mother Elaine and sister Rebecca. And then me and my parents Annisa and Asmodeus, and yes like the king of demons. My grandparents had a weird sense of humour apparently.” He explained with a laugh.

Magnus’ parents were a beautiful couple. He looked almost exactly like his mother with the same eyes and soft caring smile. His father was a handsome man with almost shoulder length black hair and a really white teeth friendly smile.

“This was the day we came out to everyone. Me as bisexual and you as gay. Fyi, no one was surprised or shocked. They laughed at us and said about time, then we had a family feast.” He looked on fondly.

Prom photos. Alec in a black and white classic tux with a gold pocket square. Magnus in a black and gold tux, his make up golden as well. He looked dazzling standing next to Alec. They were looking at each other instead of the camera. Alec could see the blatant infatuation he had with Magnus.

“That was our first official outing as a couple. You were nervous all week and didn’t want to tell me why. Eventually I got frustrated and confronted you about it after school. For some weird reason you thought I was going to prom with a cheerleader and was angry at it.” Magnus sighed as he watched the picture on the screen, the memory fresh in his mind.

 

_“Alec stop. Just stop and talk to me.” He ran after his best friend through the hall way until he finally stopped for Magnus to catch up at the gym._

_“Tell you what?” Alec was angry. “That I had to find out from Camille that you’re taking her to prom. She showed me the card you gave her. Seriously Mags, she vicious and she hates me.” His fists clenched as he spoke._

_“What?” he was flabbergasted. “Alexander, I never asked her. Honestly I haven’t spoken to her since the day she tried to flirt with me during lunch last week. She lied.” He said sincerely._

_“Oh.” He felt oddly stupid now, doubting his best friend all week. He was about to apologize when a hand smacked him at the back of his head. “Ouch! Hey!” he rubbed the area._

_“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You mean to tell me that instead of asking me this, you have been avoiding me all week. And here I was worried that something was seriously wrong. Or that you had a date and didn’t know how to tell me because I have been seriously wanted to ask you to go with me because I don’t have a date too and.....”_

_“Wait.” Alec interrupted his rambling. “Did you just ask me to be your date to prom?” Hazel eyes opened wide. “As friends or like an actual date?” he inquired softly._

_“Well, like my actual ‘date’ date.” He replied just as softly._

_“Why Magnus?” he whispered._

_“Because I love you, always have and I would really love if you would be my date to prom Alexander.” He whispered as well, walking closer._

_“I love you too, for like forever. I would love to be your date to prom but only if you go as my boyfriend.” He whispered shyly, staring into Magnus’ eyes._

_“Deal.” It was sealed with their first kiss as an official couple._

 

Alec wanted to wrap Magnus in a tight hug after that particular story. Oh God, please let him remember everything. He needed to. He cant put this wonderful man through anymore pain.

Magnus cleared his throat. “Let’s continue to a couple more okay.” For the first time since they started, he finally lifted his head to look at Alec. His eyes was clearly reflecting with unshed tears but also a determined glint. So Alec nodded for him to continue.

Magnus showed him so much more. From teenage to young adult hood. And the moving trend, always together. But the innocent smiles, gradually changed to shy ones, to flirty ones. The hand holding became fingers intertwined from hands clasped together. He felt like he was watching them slowly fall in love with each generation of pictures. He also realized that Magnus was of the same profession as him. They were both standing with their certificates. He wanted to ask questions but he held back and let Magnus dictate the pace.

The last picture to come up was of both of them, in scrubs hugging tightly. They were in a hospital ward of some sort, with multitude of children standing behind them, holding signs and balloons. He gasped as one of the signs caught his attention. “Will you marry me?” it read. He also noticed Magnus holding a paper in his hand. “I said YES.”

“That was the day you proposed.” He said quietly. He was about to give more but his phone rang, jarring them out of the dimension they were in. “Hey Raph. Yea. I’m on my way.” He said to the phone before pocketing it and standing up. “I’m sorry Alec, I have to go. My friends needs me to help with the wedding. But i hope to see you again before you leave.” He looked almost unsure and shy.

“Sure Magnus. I would like that very much.” They shared a smile and Magnus was gone. Alec left and headed to his room. They sat there for hours, it was almost lunch time. He sat on his bed and just reflected on what he saw. He wanted to learn so much more. He was even thinking of asking Magnus for his family address.

But with his memory lost, was that a good idea or a horrible one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I wrote a lot of this on cold medication..lol.so my sappiness might be strong.  
> Send me hugs if you can in the comments, it'll really make my night/ early morning :)
> 
> Till the next chapter.xoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

The only word Alec could think about to describe the wedding was magical. He was in awe when he entered the hall with Lydia at his side. She was wearing a beautiful dress, the bodice gold which seamlessly transitioned to a navy blue flowing skirt. It was to match the decor the grooms set. With gold and navy blue all around them. He led her to Raj’s party and looked for his seat to wait for the ceremony to begin, unbuttoning his black jacket of his all black suit to sit more comfortable in his chair. 

As he looked around, he couldn’t help but wonder which of the decorations were Magnus involved in. Maybe the navy blue table spreads with the metallic gold runners or the centrepieces of glitter gold covers vases with navy blue roses or the navy blue plates and glasses with gold cutlery. He knew no one at the table so he kept to himself with polite smiles, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

He didn’t have to wait long, a beautiful piano melody began to play and everyone got to their feet as various people began walking down the aisle all similarly dressed to Lydia. The first groom to walk out was Elias, he assumed, in a navy blue suit with a gold shirt, bow tie and pocket square, even his cufflinks were gold. The second groom, Lydia’s friend Raj, wore a knee length gold kurta detailed with extremely intricate navy blue designs with a navy blue silk scarf free flowing around his neck, dropping along the front of his top and a gold pants. 

Alec had never seen a couple so in love before. He was absorbing everything he could. The wedding went smoothly, no hiccups or drama. Soon everyone was dancing, Alec had stealthy made his way outside to avoid it. He wasn’t sure about his previous self, but current Alec had two left feet and couldn’t dance to save his life. He removed his jacket and undid the top two buttons of his shirt before sitting on a bench. The sun was setting, it was an enchanting sight, the way the colours painted the sky.

He smelled the cologne before the man sat next to him, making his heart skip a beat.

“Are you hiding to avoid dancing?” he heard the amused question.

“Am I that obvious?” he counter asked.

“Not really but some things never change I guess. You never liked to dance.” Magnus chuckled next to him. He was dressed in all black, like Alec but that’s where the similarity ended. His black jacket was covered with beautiful black embroidery roses. His dark make up had hints of gold glitter on his eyes and cheeks, his half opened shirt displaying an array of necklaces, his neatly painted black and gold nails. He was picture perfect. Alec was trying his best to not stare but failing miserably. 

Magnus was enthralled by Alec. He always loved him in all black, it made his handsome face stand out, drawing attention to his golden green brown eyes. He just wanted to cuddle up to the other man and wish the night away. No such luck, he sighed. If he was to rest his head on this Alec’s shoulder, he might freak out and run away. Magnus wasn’t taking that chance.

“How did you enjoy the wedding?” he asked instead, to divert his thoughts.

“It was amazing. Everything was beautifully put together.” Alec replied, clearing his throat, he focused his gaze to his shoes to avoid creepily staring at Magnus. “Did you help in the decorating?”

“Yes I did. My friend Raphael Santiago owns the wedding planning company. He was overbooked this month so he asked me to help him out. So he put me in charge of decor for this wedding.” He beamed proudly.

“Well for someone who probably has no idea and experience my opinion is void but the place looked absolutely magical.” He said, feeling a sense of accomplishment when Magnus smiled at him.

“Thank you Alec.” He replied. It was some of his best work yet. 

“Um. Magnus. Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” He spoke quickly. 

“What do you want to know?” Magnus was intrigued. 

“Well you said before that we were both in the same profession. How come you’re helping with a huge wedding like this?” Alec felt dumb as soon as he asked the question. Maybe Magnus was on vacation or something. Duh, great going there smartass, he chastised himself.

Magnus sat up straighter on the bench. Should he tell the truth? Yes he should. He told Alec he would never lie to him and lying to Alexander was like blasphemy to him. Taking a deep breath to steady his heart. “I’ve been on a temporary break from my job for the past year. Its difficult to focus in a high pressure situation that involves the lives of patients if my head wasn’t in the correct space. I couldn’t concentrate so I took leave until further notice. I’m helping Raph because I always loved decorating and creating. It was an outlet to make myself forget and try to move on. Something to concentrate on to ease the pain.”

Alec was flawed, lost for words. “Magnus I...”

“Alexander. If you apologize one more time, I will find something to throw at you.” Magnus narrowed eyes to looked at him, deadpan expression on his face. It took Alec a moment to realize he was joking. After calming his pounding heart, he laughed.

“Okay. No more apologizing.” He smiled.

“Good. We’ve already established that there is nothing to apologize for.” Magnus returned the smile. They sat there like two idiots, smiling at each other until people began filing out the hall back to their rooms, bringing them back to where they were. They quickly broke eye contact to face the opposite direction to gather their wits.

Then Alec remembered what he really wanted to ask Magnus. Clearing this throat again, he asked, hesitantly. “Hey since the wedding is over, are you leaving right away?”

Magnus was surprised at the question. He was hoping this was what he think it was but he wasn’t going to speculate. “I’m leaving tomorrow evening. I was going to spend the day using the facilities before I drive home. Why?”

“Well. I was wondering if um I could um go with you to um see my family..?” it sounded like a question. He was extremely nervous, rubbing sweaty palms together.

It was exactly what Magnus was hoping he would say. But this was not going to be easy. “I will gladly take you with me. But are you sure you’re ready for that?” 

“No, I’m not. But if I keep waiting till I’m ready, I might miss the opportunity.” He said nervously.

“Okay. Do you want me to call them and give them a heads up before they meet you? It might be overwhelming if you just show up.” He hadn’t called anyone at home in case Alec wasn’t going to show.

“Yea that might be for the best. I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up only to be disappointed.” He muttered. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder in comfort before the contact was lost.

“Alec, no one will ever think of you as a disappointment. Your family will be happy to just see you alive. They would support you in what ever you decide to do. They always have.” Magnus explained calmly. His voice somewhat soothing Alec’s nerves.

“Okay. Lets do this then.” He managed a smile. “I’ll need to tell Lydia.”

“No problem. Meet me at the restaurant for about half five. I’m going to make a call and it might take a while. So I’ll see you tomorrow.” They stood up, jackets in hand, facing each other.

“Good luck with your call. I hope it runs smoothly.” Acting on pure instinct, Alec leaned forward and kiss Magnus on the cheek. “Good night.” He said softly, blushing as he realized what he did. He fled the scene before hearing Magnus’ reply. He had no idea what possessed him to do that. He could feel the warm skin tingling on his lips. It was an amazing experience, one he hoped to repeated in the future. Stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way to his room.

“Good night.” Magnus repeated as he watched Alec walk away, his hand resting on the spot that soft lips were pressed briefly. He could still feel it. He smiled as he continued to watch the other man disappear.

Magnus got to his room. He quickly showered and dressed in his pjs. He sat on his bed, as he took out his phone. Taking a deep calming breath, he dialled. A woman picked up on the second ring.

“So I have something to tell you and I need you to not freak out.” He began......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would the renuion play out? How is his family going to react seeing him alive? Ahh stay tuned.....dun dun dun...  
> Who do you think Magnus called? Wanna hear your options as always!
> 
> Till the next one :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Magpie.” Izzy answered right away.

“So I have something to tell you and I need you to not freak out.” He began before he was interrupted by another.

“That is never a good way to start a conversation. That’s guarantee to cause someone to freak out.” He heard Jace’s voice in the background. 

“Shut up Jace.” He scolded half heartedly. “I need both of you to go to Izzy’s room and lock the door. This is very important.” He said seriously.

“Is everything alright, Magnus?” Izzy’s concern was clear. He didn’t reply until her heard the closing of a door and the click of the lock.

“Okay. No beating around the bush because I’m coming home tomorrow.” He braced himself. “Alec is alive.”

Silence.

“WHAT?!” they screamed in unison.

“What do you mean Alec’s alive?” Izzy inquired frantically.

“Have you been inhaling copious amounts of nail polish at the resort?” the disbelief in Jace’s voice was clear.

“No guys. Its completely true. He’s here. He came for the wedding with his adopted sister.” He started to explain.

“Now I’m sure you’re fucking with us. Adoptive sister?” Jace interrupted.

“Shut up and let me finish Jonathon!” he argued sternly leaving no room for anymore interruption. “For some reason Alec was never on the plane to Africa. He got in a car accident in Texas. He is suffering from memory loss, hence the reason he hasn’t contacted us. He’s been living on a farm with Doc. Lydia Branwell for the past year. She took care of him while he was healing and he ended up staying with her because he didn’t know where he was suppose to go. I met them here by chance because Lydia is close friends to one of the grooms of the wedding and she explained it all to me. He doesn’t remember us guys, none of us. He was pretty shocked when I told him about everyone. But he asked me if he could come with me and meet everyone and hopefully get his memories back.” He could hear Izzy hyperventilating and Jace’s pacing.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. Believe me, I’m still reeling it in here.” He breathed softly. “But it’s even worse for him guys. He has no idea who we are and the guilt is eating at him for not remembering or trying to find his past life.”

“You’re serious aren’t you.” The question was rhetorical. 

“Yes Jace I am.” He answered anyway. “I kind of threw myself at him before I knew what was happening.” He chuckled sadly.

“What do you need us to do?” Izzy asked, her voice clear with tears but she was trying to keep it together.

“I need you to tell everyone for me. He asked me if it was okay for him to come with me. It would be the best if everyone knows what’s going on before we arrive so no one would freak out. I know its a lot to take in guys and I’m sorry for dropping all this on you. But I really need you to help me out here.” He sighed tiredly.

“Okay.” They answered after a moment. “We are going to, unfortunately, freak out for a while here. But as soon as we’ve calmed down, we’ll tell everyone.” Izzy said as they exchanged goodbyes.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, the phone clutched to his chest. One less thing to worry about. His major concern was the reactions of Alec’s parents. Mayrse was crushed when they heard the news of the plane crash. Just like Magnus, she became a shell of herself. He was deeply worried of how the news would affect her. 

He knew he needed to call his mother as well. He needed to hear her voice to help with this situation. Her voice was soothing to an extent but his mind was too crowded as he got ready for bed, anticipations high when he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

Alec made it back to the room, his heart pounding. He was beginning to panic, overthinking about what tomorrow would bring. He rushed into the room and slammed the door shut. Lydia was sitting on the couch in her pajamas when he dropped next to her. 

“Are you okay Alec?” she turned towards him, her face full with concern.

He couldn’t reply. She knew immediately what was happening. 

“Put your head between your knees. Deep breaths. Breath in, then out.” She repeated to him until he was able to form coherent thoughts.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” she asked gently after he had a moment to catch his breath.

“I um asked Magnus if I could go with him to visit my family tomorrow. I was feeling pretty good about the decision until it became overwhelming all of a sudden.” He replied softly.

“You over thought it, didn’t you.” The question was rhetorical but he nodded any way. “This is an amazing opportunity for you. It’ll work out just fine, you’ll see.” She smiled.

“But what if it doesn’t?” he asked.

“What if it does?” she countered.

“Cross that bridge when you reach it Alec. Focus on the positives.” She patted his knee in comfort. “Go and change. Let’s see what’s on to watch until we fall asleep.” She encourages him with a small push towards his room. 

 

The next day Magnus wasn’t in the mood of swimming anymore so he spent the remainder of his time packing slowly then read his novel until it was time to meet Alec at the restaurant. He hoped everyone was alright at home and the reunion goes smoothly. Grabbing his bags, he locked up then checked out and made his way to the restaurant. 

To say Alec was nervous would be a drastic understatement. His insides felt like a volcano waiting to erupt. He begged Lydia to accompany him but she declined. He couldn’t fault her either, she had responsibilities to attend to. He knew for sure he would need to call her constantly when he needed her.

Alec looked like a nervous wreak when Magnus caught sight of him waiting at the table, one of his long leg vibrating with nervous energy. He would try to make this as soothing and calming as he could. He walked slowly and loudly, drawing Alec’s attention so he would not spook him.

“Hello.” He greeted cheerfully making Alec look up at him.

“Hi.” Alec managed a smile.

“Alec, if at any point this becomes too much for you, we will leave immediately okay.” Magnus reassured him.

“Okay. Thanks Magnus for being so patient with me and helping me do this.” He stood and followed him to the car. 

“You’re welcome.” They loaded their bags in the trunk and settled in their seats. Magnus started the car and pulled out the hotel car park and unto the road. The journey ahead will definitely be a life changing one. Hopefully the boys are prepared for what ever life throws at them. Only time will tell....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed this little chapter. I'm sorry for sucking with the updates. My son was sick for weeks now and he had a small surgery today. So i havent been getting time to write. But i will try to as soon as he gets better. :)
> 
> Will make the next chapter longer too. Hope you guys have a wonderful holidays if you dont hear from me by then.   
> Till the next one..xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

“You want to listen to anything in particular?” he indicated to the radio as they began their drive to Brooklyn.

“Um no. You can listen to what ever you want to.” Alec managed a tight smile before facing the window to take in the sights. All the negative possibilities were running through his mind at this point. So much things could go wrong, this was a bad idea. He wondered if Magnus would turn around and take him to the airport instead.

“Nervous?” Magnus already knew the answer but he asked anyway. Maybe getting Alec to talk would reduce the chances of him wanting to run away.

“Hey Alec.” Magnus’ soft and soothing voice, drawing his attention. “I can feel your worry from here.” He joked. “You have nothing to worry about. The Lightwoods are one of the nicest, most genuine families I have ever met. They will be ecstatic to simply see you alive and well. It wouldn’t matter if you regain your memories or not, they will support you and your decisions none the less. Trust me.” His smile was reassuring.

“I know. I do trust you Magnus. My mind tends to run away from me some times.” He attempted a smile. “Can you talk to me about them?” he asked, knee jumping with nervous energy.

“Okay. Well....” and he did. He talked for the most part of the trip retelling Alec stories of the past and any funny anecdotes that came to him. 

“If Isabelle offers you something to eat that she made, decline politely and save your stomach future problems. She’s absolutely brilliant in every aspect of life, except the culinary department. Maryse got her a job at a restaurant as a kitchen assistant to the chef. When she was a teenager. She got fired on the first day. The chef told her to cut up the vegetables into one inch thick pieces. She left the kitchen to run home for her ruler to measure the lenghts to the proper size. She almost burnt down the place leaving the stove unattended.” 

His voice was the perfect pitch and tone that Alec was sure he could listen to Magnus speak forever and a day. It was so soothing and calming on him. A comfortable silence had befall on them now that his nerves had been seriously tamed. He couldn’t help but spare, what he hoped was, subtle glances at in Magnus’ direction. 

“Um Magnus.”

“Hmm.” 

“How are you doing?” he finally asked. Magnus glanced at him for a moment before returning his attention to the road. “You’re always concerned about me. But how are you dealing with this?” 

Magnus took a deep breath, his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “I’m fine, Alec. It’s going to take a while to adjust and get accustom to the situation but like I said before, I rather have you currently in my life than to not have you at all. Besides we dont know what the future holds for us yet. Maybe when things settles down, you can ask me out on a date.” He winked.

“Uh..um.” he stuttered, his pulse racing. What was the protocol to asking out your fiancé who you dont remember but really wished you did because he’s the most gorgeous and genuine person you have ever met? 

Magnus laughed. “I’m joking Alexander. Dont worry about it okay. We’ll cross that bridge when we reach it. One thing at a time.” He said gently. He was hoping he didn’t push too far and cause Alec to have a panic attack.

“We’re almost there.” He changed the topic. “Let me know how you’re feeling and we can always book you a ticket to Dallas if it becomes overwhelming. We’ll call Lydia and give her a heads up if need be.” He reassured Alec.

“Okay. I’m okay. I can do this.” He exhaled loudly.

“Yes you can. I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”  
“Thank you. Um Magnus..”

“Hm.”

“I would like that. To take you out on a date when everything settles down, I mean if you really want to. I really want to get to know you again because you’re the most intriguing man I’ve met and I’m sorry about the situation that happened to us even though everyone keeps telling me it’s not my fault. I would like to get to know you again if my memory never resurfaces. I just get this feeling like my life would be incomplete without you in it, you know. Um I need you to stop me from rambling at some point here.” He chuckled nervously, his hands on his knees trying to control their jumping reflex.

Magnus was shocked by the words coming at him. He sat frozen for a moment, letting the words sink in. He reached out and squeezed Alec’s hand in comfort for just a moment. 

“Let’s take this one day at a time okay.” He said gently. Alec’s head dropped at the rejection. He tried to pull his hand away but Magnus held on firm. “Alexander, I am not rejecting you. I need you to understand that this is an extremely emotional time for me. I would love to go on a date with you, more than anything. It’s just that I loved you all my life and lost you once. My heart would not survive losing you again. I need to think about this before giving you a definite answer. Is that okay?” Magnus confident demeanour wavered until Alec’s other hand covered his, squeezing.

“I understand. Take your time Magnus.” He smiled, he felt a bit stupid for bringing it up. He should have known Magnus would be having a hard time with this situation, even worse than he was.

“Thank you, Alec.” The relief was instantaneous for both of them. They continued the rest of the drive in comfortable silence.

“We’re most there.” Was the only warning Magnus gave him. They pulled up into a drive way some time after. Magnus parked the car and switched it off. They sat there facing each other.

“Tell me when you’re ready and we’ll go in.” He said gently. Alec immediately reached out for Magnus’ hand, holding it tightly. He couldn’t control the shaking. “Take a breather Alexander. Calm your mind. You are not stuck in a corner here okay. You have your options. You can go home and never look back. Forget about all this. It’s your life to live it how you choose. No one will force you to do any thing you are uncomfortable with.” His thumb was rubbing soothingly along with his voice.

Alec closed his eyes and took deep breaths, his free hand clutching his chest helping the movement. He held firm to Magnus as he regulated his breathing. When he felt a little more at peace, he opened his eyes.

“Are you ready?” Magnus was concerned.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He squeezed his hand one last time and opened the car door. Magnus followed suit and they walked towards the front door. Alec’s heart was raging against his rib cage, threatening to burst out his chest. He grabbed hold of Magnus’ hand again right as he lifted to knock on the door.

Silence, hand in hand, they waited for someone to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit with the cliffhanger! I am going to try my absolute hardest to update this one regularly so i can complete it. Only a few more chapters before it's over. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one..till the next one xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

The door opened slowly revealing a woman. Even before Magnus reacted, Alec knew who she was. The resemblance was uncanny. She glanced at their joined hands, a kind and motherly smile brighten her features.

“Mama?” Magnus gasped. He didn’t expect this, yet at the door of the Lightwood’s house stood his mother. He was pretty sure Izzy would have been the one to greet them.

“Hi sweetheart.” She smiled raising her arms to him. He released Alec’s hands and dove into his mother’s embrace. It was like being a little boy again. The safest and securest place on earth is in a mother’s embrace. This was exactly what he needed, better than any remedy out there.

“Oh honey.” She stroked his hair. Her gaze shifted to a frozen Alec at the door. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. He had never seen Magnus so vulnerable before, he always seemed to strong and put together. He looked back at Magnus’ mother, he could see where Magnus inherited his beauty and his unique eyes.

Magnus was so close to breaking down. He had been strong – most of the time - but the moment his mother held him, he wanted to hide away and cry until he couldn’t any more. He was ready to let his emotions get the better of him. “Be strong anakku (my son). I am here with you. We’ll get through this.” His mother whispered to him, like she knew what he was thinking.

“Hello Alec.” She greeted him when she finally let go of her son but keeping him close. “I am Annisa Bane. Nice to meet you.” She held her hand out for him. He took it hesitantly, her hands were soft and warm. She felt like comfort, familiar and calming.

“Nice to meet you Mam.” He said politely, shaking her hand.

“Call me Mama okay.” She patted his cheek. “You might not remember but you’re still family my dear. Come on in. Everyone is waiting in the loving room for you boys.” She said gently turning back to Magnus, who draped an arm around her shoulder. Alec came walked to his other side as they progressed to the living room. He stuck close to Magnus, unconsciously seeking grip on his sleeve. 

Magnus felt the tug on his sleeve where Alec was holding tightly. He smiled at him, letting Alec know he was there with him. He was not alone in this scary situation.

They entered the living room to meet five astonished faces. Jace dropped the phone he was twirling in his hands. Izzy and Max’s eyes were blown wide with unshed tears. Maryse gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. Robert stood behind her staring, his hands on his wife’s shoulders trying to keep his composure.

“Hi everyone.” Magnus greeted drawing the attention away from him for a moment. He felt like he could breathe again, even if it was painful in his chest.

Izzy moved first and ran straight for Magnus. Then Jace and Max followed her. Annisa returned to her seat next to Maryse who was still shaken in her seat.

They all hugged Magnus tightly. Alec stood slightly behind them, his heart beating furiously in anticipation as he looked on. He couldn’t help but feel a little envious. Everyone was so familiar with each other, he felt like an outside for a moment. The feeling would not last long though.

Izzy was the one who came to him first. Her eyes were lined with tears as she looked up at him.

“Hello.” He said. He know it was a lame thing to say but he couldn’t think of in the moment.

“Oh.” She sobbed hearing his voice. “Can I hug you?” she asked, her hands shaking.

How could he say no to that? “Sure.” He said softy. She launched herself into his arms, wrapping tightly around him, her entire body shaking with her crying. His heart clenched. He instinctively pulled her closer. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“No.” She reluctantly pulled out his embrace. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Her words were sincere. She stepped back a bit to allow her brothers to greet him.

Max repeated Izzy actions. “It’s really good to hear your voice again big bro.”

Jace stood in front of him for a moment. “Glad to have you back man.” His voice wavered but he kept his emotions in check. They shared a quick hug, Jace patted his back.

Lastly he faced his parents, who never took their eyes off him. With a strength he didn’t know he possessed he walked towards them. “I might not remember but I’ve come home.” He told him quietly, meaning every word.

Robert pulled him into his arms, kissing his temple. “Oh God. We never thought we’d see you again son.” Alec could hear the tears in this voice. He wanted to lock himself in a room and weep. 

When his father finally let him go, he faced his mother. She refused to look at him, her eyes closed, the tears flowing down her cheeks, her hand still covering her mouth. Mama Bane sat next to her smiled at him in encouragement. He looked around to lock eyes with Magnus. The tightness in his chest was less constricted in that moment.

He dropped to his knees, placing his head on her lap. “I’m sorry mom. I didn’t know what I left behind. But I’m ready to learn and get my life back. I didn’t mean to cause you pain and heart break. Please forgive me.” He closed his eyes, willing his brain to help him in this desperate time. Everything was fuzzy.

He felt a hand on his hair, so familiar to him, like something that happened regularly. “Oh Alexander.” She finally said. Alec lifted his head to look at her, his eyes stared back at him. He resembled her so much. She cupped his cheeks, her eyes red and her voice hoarse with emotions. “I thought I would never get to hold you again, my baby. You’ve come back to me, my son.” She cried on his shoulders. He finally let the emotions consume him. He held on to her and cried with her.

Eventually everyone gravitated towards them and Alec found himself in the middle of a group hug. He sought out Magnus hand as an anchor. Everything was spinning. He kept getting feelings of Deja vu. Nothing was sticking to him just constant feelings that everything was right and this is where he was suppose to be. The feeling of loneliness was diminishing. It felt like the colour was slowly returning to replace the black void of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I did a thing!! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this done! Thanks to my boo boo Jen for the push i needed. Hope you liked the reunion. I know everyone is ready for Alec to get his memories back. Dont worry it's coming soon. I've said before I'm always for a Malec happy ending. :) 
> 
> Till the next one..xoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

“Can you guys show Alec to his room? I’m sure the boys need some rest after the long drive.” Maryse said, once the emotions were at bay. They would have time to talk and try to understand what happened. The most important question was why wasn’t Alec on the plane? How did he end up in Texas? They all needed some rest to recharge before trying to tackle all these questions.

“Magnus, I would like to speak to you.” Her voice stopped him when he moved with them. He noticed Alec glanced at him nervously.

“It’s okay. I’ll join you soon.” He reassured him. It seemed to calm him enough for the siblings to guide him to the stairs.  
“We wouldn’t go upstairs just yet. We can check out some of the pictures on the wall while we wait for Magnus.” Izzy smiled shyly at him. He nodded and followed them to where all the frames were hung neatly. He saw some of them already from Magnus’ phone but others were new to him, all of them had the same theme of happiness and love and fun. His heart yearned for his past self.

Magnus walked around the table to where his mother sat with Maryse and Robert.

“Thank you.” Maryse pulled him for a tight hug followed by Robert.

“I didn’t do anything. I was lucky to be in the right place at the right time.” He tried to explain but she stopped him.

“Yes you did. Magnus you brought him back home to us. Even when he wasn’t here, you kept his memory alive. You didn’t have to do that. You could have left, life your life and see the world like you’ve always wanted. But you stayed home and took care of us, something you should not have had to do.” She looked like she wanted to cry again but was trying to keep herself from breaking down.

“I wanted to Mom. You guys are my family, all of you. It wasn’t just Alexander that I love.” He told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I know sweetheart. Your mother and I knew you and Alec were something special, ever since the first day you boys met. The picture was framed in the wall by the stairs. It wasn’t by chance that you found him, it was meant to happen.” She cupped his cheek. “You are a wonderful person Magnus and you deserve all the happiness in the world, wherever that takes you.” She kissed his cheek and left to her room.

Robert hugged him again. “Nothing we do could ever repay you for what you have done for us today Magnus. But just know that we are all here for you when you need us.” He followed behind his wife.

“I dont want to take the credit for something I had no control over Mama.” He felt helpless.

“I know but you have to give them this. Their son is back home after a year thinking he was dead. You made their son the happiest man alive and now you brought him back to them. Dont fight this.” she rubbed his arm soothingly.

“How can I argue with you?” he sighed.

“Good boy. I will see you at home. Your father is probably pacing around waiting for me.” She looked at him reluctant to leave him at a time like this.

“I’m fine Mama. I will come over as soon as I know Alexander is settled down and comfortable. Tell Pops I love him and I’m okay.” He draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close as they walked towards the front door.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” She hugged him then left.

He quickly joined the siblings at the stairs. They were telling Alec stories of each picture he indicated to. Maybe Magnus should leave them to have their time alone. Alec seemed relaxed with them.

“Magnus.” The decision was taken away from him when Max called out to him.

“Are you having fun?” he glanced around at them.

“Yes.” Surprisingly it was Alec who answered. “I heard a lot more stories.” He smiled timidly at them. All this was so unreal to him. Two weeks ago he was just going with Lydia to a wedding, living his best ignorant life. Now here he was, in his childhood home with a family he can’t fully remember and a fiancé - ex fiancé – that he most definitely have a crush on. Yup life sure wasn’t complicated here.

“Come on. Let’s go upstairs.” Jace led the way. “All our bed rooms up here except mom and dad, they’re downstairs.” They followed him in relative silence. Everyone lost in their own minds really.

He swore he heard children laughing as they walked up the stairs -not the horror movie type of laugh- but of children having fun and playing. When he blinked he saw a blurry vision of running after a young Jace and Izzy, up the very path they walked. It happened so fast, Alec thought he dreamt it. He shook his head to clear it. Maybe the lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

“This is Jace’s room and Max’s is across the hall. Mine is the last door straight ahead. This is your room. We’ll leave Magnus to show you around.” Izzy said. She hugged him quickly and continued down the hall way to her room. Max and Jace did the same. Soon he was left alone with Magnus in front a closed door.

“You ready?” he asked softly. Alec nodded. He took a deep breath and after one last glance at Magnus, he opened the door. A jolt of something ran up his hand as he touched the door knock. Choosing to ignore it, he pushed the door open.  
The headache was instantaneous, his vision was blurry. This room, so many things happened in this room but everything was moving too fast for him to decipher. He saw blurs of Magnus’ face everywhere especially on a specific piece of furniture.

“Alec.” He heard a muffled voice. “Alexander.” Strong arms wrapped around him, guiding and helping him in a sitting position. Magnus picked up on his distress and guided him to the bed. “Are you okay?” he kept his hand on Alec’s arm.

“Headache.” He grounded out, the pain was lessen up it still hurt to talk.

“I’m going to get you some aspirin.” He was about to get up when Alec’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of his wrist.

“No. It’s getting better.” Magnus settled back next to him.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly, kindly, his concern was prominent in his tone. “Is this something that happens often?” Magnus asked him seriously. He shook his head.

“I think I’m starting to remember things. Nothing big and important but I knew the room was going to be blue and it was. I keep seeing flashes of your face everywhere. I saw Jace and Izzy in the hallway as kids.” He said, the pain in this head was reduced to a slight throb. “And um more um intimate things too.” He whispered admittedly.

Magnus laughed making Alec’s face heat up. “We did spend a lot of time together. Had a great deal of sleep overs.” He smiled at the memory and the double meaning of his comment.

“Oh.” He knew they were engaged and probably together for a long time. He wasn’t blind, Magnus was absolutely gorgeous both physically and internally. Alec could stare at his arms all day and wonder how they dont burst out of every shirt he wore. He could stare at Magnus’ eyes all day and get lost in the beauty of them.

But up to that point he had never thought of them being intimate, kissing, touching. “Oh God.” What if he lost his virginity on this bed? Probably and now he couldn’t stop trying to picture Magnus naked or how his lips taste. He hid behind his hands feigning a relapse of pain to hide his embarrassment.

“Do you want to see the tree house and get some air?” Magnus suggested.

“Yea. That sounds nice.” He needed to step out the room for a bit. They quietly made their way outside to the backyard. There stood atop the tree was the treehouse he seen in Magnus’ pictures. It looked like someone had been maintaining the structural integrity of the house. It had a fresh coat of paint and the wooden boards were intact.

“Our dads kept the condition in hopes for their future grandchildren, I think.” Magnus walked ahead to the step ladder. He took an experimental step to test if it would hold is weight. Satisfied, he climbed another before turning back to Alec. “Are you coming?” he indicated with his head.

“Can it take both our weight?” his feet was pulling him in the direction any way.

“I hope so. But it isn’t a high descend so we should be okay if it collapses.” He teased.

“That is not very comforting Magnus.” He stepped on the ladder and looked up to an excellent view of an impressive behind clothed in designer pants that hugged him in all the right ways. He quickly looked away. Maybe he should wait for him to reach the top before attempting to climb after him and that’s what he did. He was having an existential crisis here yet he couldn’t help ogling after Magnus. He needed to get himself together.

The space was a lot bigger on the inside. He could imagine two young boys having the time of their lives here. There were book selves, sleeping bags, Lego blocks, beanie chairs and lots of other goodies.

His vision blurred again, something was going off in his brain like a camera flash. He could clearly see himself and Magnus drawing on one side or lounging and relaxing on the chairs. He felt like he was going crazy. Thankfully he didn’t get the headache this time. But things might be coming back to him. He still hadn’t gotten anything tremendous yet but he was hopeful now. He believed the longer he spent here the more flashes he could get. He should call Lydia and ask her what’s happening to him. He knew Magnus was perfectly qualified to answer any of his questions but he just needed to hear her voice again and make sure she was doing okay by herself. Also he missed her.

“Is everything alright Alec? You seem lost in your thoughts.” Magnus’ deep voice brought him back to the tree house.

“Oh uh yea. I’m just having a moment I guess.” The treehouse did have a calming effect on him though, like it was only filled with good things.

“I’m going to sit on the balcony if you want to join me.” Magnus sat at the edge with his long legs hanging over from under the railing. Alec got up and followed him, mimicking his position. They sat in comfortable silence taking in the fresh morning air.

“You can talk to me if you want, about anything. It doesn’t have to be now. I just wanted to reiterate that I am here for you.” He didn’t look at him, he kept staring out to the horizons as he spoke.

He wanted to, he really wanted to open up and tell Magnus what he was feeling but he didn’t have the words. He needed to formulate a proper plan and go over all the things that happened today before he tried to explain.

He opened his mouth to let him when Magnus’ phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled.

“Hey Cat. What’s up?” “Uh huh.” “Did you tell her I’m on vacation?” “Okay I understand.” “Dont worry about it my dear. I will be there soon.” He sighed as he dropped the call.

“Is everything alright?” Alec asked him.

“Yea. That was a fellow doctor at the Brooklyn Health Centre, Catarina Loss. She has an autistic patient who needs an injection for an illness but he only responds to me. Her supervisor asked if i could come in and assisit. I had his file before and he trusts me. She needs my help. I’m going to drive over and see him. I’ll be back in no time. Will you be okay?” he turned to face Alec. “I dont want to leave you if you’re not okay.” His golden brown eyes matching the sunlight almost, shone with kindness and care.

“I’m fine Magnus. This place, this house, these people it was scary at first but I know now that this is where I should be.” He replied as honestly as he could. “And you need to help that boy. He’s counting on you.” He looked up to meet his gaze.

“Alright. Once you’re sure. Please tell someone if you get another headache. Call or message me if anything comes up.” He waited till Alec promised before they walked back to the hour. He watched Magnus climbed into the car and drove off, waving into the distance.

He ran up to his room to call Lydia. “Hey Alec.” She greeted happily. He smiled at that.

“Oh it’s so good to hear you voice.” He felt a lot more relaxed.

“Is everything ok? How are you?”

“I’m fine. Everyone here is so nice. Thank you for encouraging me to come here. I still miss you though”

“Miss you too. It’s kind of quiet without you except when John insist on making unnecassary noises.” She yelled out the latter part. He laughed, those two were so obvious. “Okay. So what’s really bothering you?” It never seizes to Alec on how perceptive she was. He couldn’t hide important things from here. She would never push him to, just patiently wait until he was ready.

“I think I’m getting memory flashes Lyd. But some are accompanied by these horrible headaches.” He shook his head recalling the pain.

“Oh my God. Alec this is great! That means there is a high chance all your memories would return. You just needed something familiar to give your brain a jolting. Take aspirin for the pain please. You haven’t accessed those memories in a while so its your body’s natural defence system. The more you begin to remember the lesser the pain would be. Don’t worry Alec. This is great news!” she sounded excited for him but he remained silent.

“I know you’re scared little brother.” Her voice soften at the lack of his response. “But this is a good thing. You will get your old life back. You are going to remember.”

“That’s what scaring me Lyd. I don’t know how far I’m going to fall. What if my old life isn’t for the new me? What if I dont fit in? Do I go back to my old job? What am I supposed to do after?” his chest was constricting, he should just go back home with her, where he doesn’t have to worry about any of this. Maybe Magnus would understand if he left.

“Alec calm down! Take a breath!” she said over his anxiety. She repeated the calming mantra and waited until his breathing was normal. “Alright?”

“Yea.” He mustered out the words for a response.

“Take it one step at a time please. Don’t bombard your brain with too much at a time. You will lead yourself to a mental breakdown. Stop being hard on yourself. You have lots of time to figure this out.” She warned but not harshly.

“I know.” He sighed. “I’m over thinking again. Okay I’m going to take a shower and a breather. Then take a nap and then go downstairs to meet everyone again.” He wiped his tired face.

“That’s a great idea. Keep it relaxed and go with the flow. If it becomes overwhelming again, make sure and call me.”

“Yes Mam.” He mock saluted her. He was sure she had a retort ready for him but she was cut off by John calling her voice.

“Gosh he’s so annoying. He’s more sarcastic than you.” She grumbled. He laughed at her plight.

“You know it’s because he likes you right.” He teased.

“I dont want to hear it.”

“Just out with him.”

“No. He has a beard now and dresses like a lumberjack.”

“Isn’t that what you like in a man?”

“Shut up. Dont you have to shower?” He laughed at her, a hilarious argument they had countless times. He said his goodbyes and promised to call her soon. He rushed through the shower and dug though his bag for a change of clothes. He fell asleep immediately as his body hit the mattress. He dreams were jumbled of blurry images, like someone forgot to put on their glasses.

He woke up feeling some what refreshed, his mind was calm and clearer and ready to face this head on. He headed downstairs to see what was going on.

He found everyone hanging around in the living room, one noticeable presence still missing.

“Hi sweetie. Did you have a good rest?” his mother smiled when she saw him.

“Um yea it was great actually.” And because he couldn’t help himself, he had to ask. “Is Magnus back yet?”

“No he hasn’t returned. I think they were excited to see him after all this time. I wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t gotten a chance to relax yet.” She spoke fondly of him, like a proud parent.

“Maryse!” came Robert’s frantic voice from across the room. There was a commotion, the television volume was ok the highest and everyone was gathered around it.

The news flashed interrupting the tv show.  
“ **Earlier today two unidentified gun men rushed into the local health centre. They are currently holding the people inside hostage. Police say they are armed and dangerous. More help is on the way**.” The reporter was explaining.

The camera was angled straight towards the glass door of the centre. Alec could see everyone lying on the ground with the two men circling them, pointing guns at their heads.

“Oh God. Where is Magnus??” Maryse voiced what they were all thinking. No one could sit still, they all walked around while watching the news. Alec was glued to his seat. He was feeling too many things to identify, his body was numb. He couldn’t look away from the screen, eyes searching the pixelated figures for Magnus. He just needed to know he was okay so he could breathe again.

“ **There’s movement inside the building. Reports coming in that a girl is having an asthma attack. The doctors are pleading with the men to let her out. She needs oxygen.”** They could see the girl twisting on the floor gasping for breath. A figure in a white coat pushed pass a man and rushed to her.

“Magnus.” Izzy breathed. He held the girl in his arms and was talking to her, coaching her on levelling her breathing, Alec would have guessed. The man he pushed was moving very aggressive behind him.

A collective gasp in the room as they watched helplessly while the man pointed the gun directly at Magnus’ face. He was shouting and Magnus looked angry but he didn’t argue back, he kept his cool.

**“An ambulance has arrived on the scene ready and waiting for the girl.”**

They watched as the medics went to the door, hands with their equipment in the air to show they weren’t a treat. Magnus stood with the girl in his arms. He met the medics at the door and passed her over. He was trying to explain to them the situation when one of the men pulled him roughly back inside.

The following happened so fast that no one saw it coming. Magnus pushed the man’s hand off his shoulder making him lose his balance. He rushed at Magnus, punching him in his stomach. The man then quickly pulled his gun.

 **BANG**.

Alec watched in slow motion as Magnus fell to the floor, a red spot spreading in the front of his white coat. Everyone around him was screaming and crying. Alec couldn’t move. His gaze kept lock on Magnus lying on the floor.

The swat team stormed the building when they heard the shot, apprehending the men and getting the hostages out. Some people surrounded Magnus, blocking him from view as the medics rushed inside. The camera started to shake and then it cut off.

Alec stood up walked towards the screen. He dropped to his knees and screamed. His head felt like it was being violently shredded. He grabbed his head trying to keep the shrieking pain at bay. But it was no use. If Magnus was dead then nothing was of any use, nothing was worth it.

He let the pain consume him as he collapsed on the floor, his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a longer chapter last time and didnt deliver so I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Also tell me if i need any type of trigger warning at the beginning or the chapter.  
> What do you guys think? Come yell at me in the comments. :) or chatting nicely is fine too!
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

_He was nervous but determined. He knew he had no reason to be but he was any way. He had been thinking about this for an extremely long time, half his life even and finally summed up the courage to do something about it. It had been a while since he walked through the doors of the hospital. He couldn’t wait to see everyone again. He greeted the staff at the front desk with a wave before taking the elevator to his designated floor._

  
_The lounge was empty when he entered, so he quickly stored his possessions and changed into his scrubs._

  
_“Hey Alec.” He heard the door opened and closed behind him._

  
_“Hi Cat.” Just the person he wanted to see._

  
_“How was vacation?” she was already dressed in her scrubs but forgot to take her phone out her bag._

  
_“It was great. The villa was perfect and the view was breath-taking. You’re going to want to take Ragnor there definitely. I’m sure you’ll be bombarded with all the pics when he finally uploads them.” He said, remembering the sight of the camera hanging permanently around his boyfriend’s neck when they went out. The amount of times he had to push it out of the way to kiss him was comically high._

  
_“Speaking of, where is that irritating boyfriend of yours? He owes me a cup of green tea. He drank my last one and he’s not responding to my threatening messages. ” she grumbled checking her messages._

  
_“I’m not getting in the middle of that.” He laughed. “He’ll be here at 3. Do what you will with that information.” He added with a smirk._

  
_She smiled conspiringly. “I’m going to start my rounds. See ya.”_

  
_“Hey Cat.” He called out before she could exit the room. “I need some help. I’m going to ask Magnus to marry me.” He tapped his fingers in rhythm against the locker door._

  
_“Oh my God. Congratulations. About damn time, you guys have been together in forever. Off course I’ll help. What do you need me to do?” she rushed back in and sat on the bench to look up at him._

  
_“Well Mom and Mama are going to have a party for us when we get home, as long as they dont get too excited and spill because Magnus is at home sleeping. I’m surprised he didn’t wake with their screaming when I told them my intention.” He rolled his eyes fondly at them. He was extremely lucky to have the love and support of his family._

  
_“Yea I could picture your moms screaming in excitement.” She chuckled with him._

  
_He moved to sit next to her. “I wanted to involve the kids in helping me prepare before Magnus’ shift later.”_

  
_“That’s a great idea. We can make posters and inflate balloons in the ward. The kids would love that. Come on, we have everything we need in our stationery supplies.”_

  
_She helped him carry the supplies to the ward, placing them on an empty table. The kids watching them with curious expressions. They both greeted them with friendly smiles and made their rounds, ensuring the children were up to date with all their medications and were as comfortable as they could be. Soon Cat was called to assist on a surgery, leaving him to attend to the children._

_When everyone was rested and attended to, Alec sat his chair close to his shyest patient, Madzie, so he could address everyone. “Listen up guys. I have a top secret mission and I need your help.” He waited until he had all their attention._

  
_“I am going to ask Dr. Magnus to marry me.” He said._

  
_“Dr. Alec, do you love Dr. Magnus?” came a soft voice to his right._

  
_“Yes I do Madzie, very much and I would love to spend the rest of my life with him. Will you help me?”_

  
_“Okay. I’ll help.” Soon all the children were excitedly agreeing._

  
_“Thank you.” He divided them into pairs and shared out the paper and colours. Returning to Madzie’s side, he gave her a smaller piece of paper. “I have a special project just for you.”_

  
_The atmosphere was cheerful as they drew and coloured the posters with Alec. Magnus messaged him to let him know he was awake and would be headed there soon. Cat joined them later on to help Alec with the balloons. When all was done, they stood back and admired their hard work._

  
_“Awesome job everyone!” Alec praised as he looked at their beaming faces. His phone beeped again. Magnus was entering the building. He replied to let him know where he was._

_“Okay, everyone ready? He’s almost here.” They settled in hiding positions until they heard the footsteps outside the door._

_“SURPRISE!” they shouted to a pleasantly shocked Magnus on the doorway._

_“Alexander. Cat. What’s all this about?!” he exclaimed as all the kids rushed to him. He laughed as he hugged them all. Alec waited patiently for him to be cleared before pulling him into his arms. He buried his nose in the crock of Magnus’ neck and breathed in. This is what he needed for the rest of his life, this man was his home._

  
_“We wanted to do something special for you for all your hard work.” Alec said when he pulled away so that Cat could embrace him._

  
_“Is that all?” he couldn’t shake the feeling like they were hiding something from him but he trusted them both impeccably so his warning radar was subdue._

  
_“Why are you acting like we’re up to something?” Cat asked in her best innocent voice possible._

  
_“Let me think for a moment. Maybe because when you two join forces, its usually because you ARE up to something.” Magnus eyes narrowed, switching back and forth between them._

  
_“Ok. Point taken. But we actually aren’t this time.” He said, fingers crossed behind his back._

  
_“Promise.” She smiled both hands in front of her in mock surrender. “Tell me about your awesome vacation. Alec said the villa was perfect.” Like a pro she kept him occupied. He animatedly retold their time minus all the intimate details._

  
_Cat distracted him while Alec arranged the kids in the correct order. He then signalled her to turn him around when they were ready. She subtly walked him backward while talking to him about their vacation. When she had him in place, she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around._

  
_Magnus’ words died in his throat half way through his sentence. He was staring at all the children gathered in front of him holding pretty colourful signs._

  
_“WILL YOU MARRY ME?” it spelt out and Alec knelt before him with a hopeful smile and a simple black box in his opened palm. Magnus gasped when his gaze dropped to the beautiful and simple platinum band._

_“Magnus Bane, Will you do what the sign says and make me the happiest man alive?”_

  
_A little boy, Mark, pulled him by the sleeve. He kept holding on to Magnus’ hand as he leaned so the boy could whisper on his ear. He chuckled and mouthed thank you to him. His gaze returned to Magnus, who watched them fondly. “Please?” Alec added with a toothy smile._

_Madzie tugged at his pants drawing his attention. She handed him a sign and skipped off. He laughed when he read it. “According to this I said yes.” He teased. “But on a more serious note..” he paused and looked around as all the kids and Alec were anxiously waiting for his response. He gripped Alec’s hand tighter._

  
_“Yes Alexander, I will marry you.” Loud cheers erupted around them. Magnus pulled Alec to his feet and into his arms. He heard the click of the camera as they embraced. Also because he couldn’t resist he kissed Alec with all the love he felt in the most innocent way he could as to not traumatize the children, with the promise for a thorough adult loving later in private._

  
_“I love you so much my Alexander.”_

  
_“I love you too baby, always.”_

 ________________________________

  
“Alexander.” A voice in his ear, like a caress.

  
“Come back to me my love.” Why did the voice sound sad?

  
“Please do not go somewhere I cannot follow.” He needed to reach him. He could never stand when his love was sad.

  
“Come on, open your eyes. Let me see my favourite shade of hazel.” A hand on his cheek, soft and reassuring. He fought and fought until he reached the touch, his life line, he held on. Alec opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can only get better and happier from this point moving forward. :) Shout out to everyone for getting past the angst!
> 
> All mysteries shall be answered in the next chapter. I am also debating whether to add a little smut scene for old times sake. Not sure yet. Love to read your comments. <3
> 
> Till the next and maybe last one. Xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up. How much does he remember. Is Magnus okay?!

His eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. The first thing he saw was the blurry face of the most gorgeous man in the world, the light wrapped around his outline, giving him an ethereal appearance. He always knew Magnus was an angel, glad to confirm it at last.

“Magnus.” He whispered the name, the voice grating against his throat like he didn’t know how to use it.

“Hey there.” He smiled, a most welcoming sight.

He hesitantly reached out, fully prepared to meet a ghost. He gasped when his hand made contact with a solid cheek. Magnus is here. Magnus is alive. 

“Oh God.” His eyes fluttered close, all the tension drained out of him. He moved quickly hugging Magnus tightly, reversing their positions. Magnus now pinned under him, his arms wrapped around Alec’s back rubbing soothingly.

“I’m okay Alexander. I’m safe.” All he could do was nod compulsively. He pressed his ear to hear the reassurance of his heartbeat to match his words. He breathed a sigh of relief, his arms tightening around Magnus’ waist, afraid to let him go. His head was aching due to the rush of his once forgotten memories. It didn’t compare to the pain of thinking he lost Magnus. Nothing, he thought, would ever compare to that. He wanted to stay this way forever.

“I’m okay.” Magnus repeated. “I cant leave you just yet. You promised me a first date right.” He joked. 

Alec lifted his head to stare to the golden eyes. Magnus doesn’t know he remembers. Well obviously he doesn’t know dum dum, he scolded himself. He sat up and untangled himself from the embrace.

He scooted closer, maintaining steady eye contact, he cradled Magnus’ face in his hands gently. “I hear that relationships take effort.” He whispered, his thumb rubbing on the soft bottom lip. He hid his smile with great effort as he waited for his words to sink in.

Magnus’ posture stiffened. He felt a heavy feeling in his stomach. His eyes blown wide as he stared into those hazel orbs he loved so much. Slow realization dawned on him when he saw the same love reflected at him. He gasped, a smile was forming on his lips. He grabbed Alec back to him pressing tightly, climbing unto his lap, his eyes burning with the onslaught of tears he knew was coming.

“You remembered.” His voice was shaky, he spoke into Alec’s neck, arms wrapped around tightly with no intention of letting go. 

“I remember everything. I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry you suffered for so long. I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t apologize enough, his own tears fighting to fall. It was a losing battle.

Magnus shook his head. His throat locked up with emotion. He gave up trying to speak in that moment, just held on tighter seeking comfort for the first time in a year. His body felt boneless. He wanted to melt into Alec and never leave. 

He send a silent prayer that this was real and he would not open his eyes and it would disappear again. 

“This is real. I’m here and I’m not leaving you ever again Magnus.” Alec whispered into his ear. His chest shook with a sob. His Alexander was back, his Alexander who knew him better than anyone. His best friend, his love, his soulmate. His chest wanted to burst open.

 

Everyone else stood inside the room watching the lovers’ reunion. The siblings were ready to rush into the bed to their brother but they were stopped by their parents.

“What are you doing mom? We need to get to Alec.” Izzy cried out.

“It’s been a year baby girl. We can wait another couple hours if we have to.” Robert hugged her.

“They need this.” Maryse’s gaze never shifted from Magnus and Alec. “I know you’re all excited to interact with your brother again. But they have been through so much and thought they lost each other. We need to let them have this time and when all is settled, they will come to us.” She looked at each of her kids with a smile. “I promise. Let Magnus and Alec have the reunion that they deserve and crave. And we will get our turn after.” She guided them out the door, locking it from the inside and firmly pulling it shut.

“Let’s go make them a feast they won’t forget while we wait.” Robert suggested, looking down at Izzy, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

“Okay. Let’s do it.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and managed a smile. 

“As long as Izzy doesn’t make the dessert.” Jace joked next to her, earning a punch to his arm.

“Hey! I am a culinary genius okay. It’s not my fault you cant appreciate that yet.” She grumbled playfully as they made their to the kitchen.

Robert wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched they kids move around the kitchen planning their meal. She sobbed quietly in relief.

“Our son has returned to us.” She raised her eyes to the ceiling, hand clutching her chest.

“Yes he has. It’s a miracle.” Robert agreed, tears in his eyes. They took a moment to breathe before drying the tears and joining their children in preparation. She would call Magnus’ parents over to join them.

 

Alec heard the click of the door in a distance but he made no attention to it. He raised Magnus t-shirt, his hand gently searching for a wound. Instead he found a fist sized bruise on Magnus’ otherwise perfect skin. 

“Oh. The bullet didn’t pierce my skin . A sweet little patient Madzie, gave me a juice box. I forgot I slipped it into my pocket with my phone. The bullet pierced the juice and got stuck in my phone screen. It hurts a little and the bruising will take a while to heal but I’m fine.” He explained, trying to keep his voice level. It has been so long since his Alexander has touched him. Even simple contact was stirring long lost emotional feelings nice of him.

“I thought I lost you. I always knew you were stronger than me. You went on for a year thinking I was dead, just for our family. I couldn’t last one day. The pain was so intense.” He dropped his head on Magnus’ shoulder to ground himself. His hands were shaking by simply recalling the memory, griping the sides of Magnus t-shirt, sliding his hands under the material to touch skin, warm and reassuring. 

“It was not easy.” Magnus’ voice vibrated in his ear. “It was the most difficult thing I ever had to do, live my life without you, if you would even call that living. Then I would remember when you told me we’ll always find our way back to each other and that kept me going. No matter how long it took I knew in my heart that eventually we would be together again.” He threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.

They sat in comfortable silence, holding each other, neither man wanting to move and ruin the moment. Eventually when his leg began to cramp, he was forced to ask Magnus to shift. So now they were lying on their sides facing each other, fingers intertwined. Giving up any form of physical contact was not an option at this moment. 

They fell into a long overdue restful slumber, hands clasped together as the emotional and physical exhaustion finally caught up with them. Magnus moved closer, his head on Alec’s chest, his arms snaked around his midriff. He felt the familiar weight drape across his shoulder blades, encasing him in a protective cocoon. They let sleep consume them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the no smut and secret reveal in this chapter. I wrote it and decided to leave this one as is. It was beautiful and meaningful to me and i didnt want to change it. That being said, smut and secret reveal in the next chapter. XD  
> What you guys think? Hope it wasnt disappointing. I'm actually happy how it turned out but as always i love to hear your thoughts in the comments or you could just say hi. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. :) I realized i need to stop making chapter synopsis promises and just take a breath and let the story take it's course. This is a relatively peaceful filler chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining happily in the sky, comfortably nestled between two fluffy clouds. The grass looked greener, the sky was bluer, the air felt cleaner. Magnus sat on his favourite bench at the park waiting for his lovely fiancé to join him. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering away when he noticed the handsome figure walking towards him. After all this time, Alec’s presence could still affect him this way._

  
_“Hello my love.” He smiled, standing to greet him with open arms._

  
_But Alec just stood there, eyes widen staring at Magnus like he never saw him before. He took a step back to avoid physical contact._

  
_“Um.” Alec said looking regretful._

  
_“Alexander.” Magnus walked closer, hands shaking._  
_“I’m sorry. I don’t know who you are.” He said sadly before walking away._

  
_Magnus tried to follow him, calling out his name but Alec began running and Magnus couldn’t keep up until eventually Alec’s figure was lost from his sight. All he saw now was darkness.._

Magnus shot up to a sitting position with a sudden bolt. He was breathing rapidly, his heaving chest felt constricted. His hands were clammy at his sides. He was pretty sure he was going to have a anxiety attack. It came occasionally to him when the depth of living without Alec slapped him in the face. He was fully prepared to lie back down and curl into a fetus position in their room at the Lightwoods.

  
Well that was the plan until he felt a warm hand snake up his arm to rest on his shoulder, a light squeeze calming him instantly. He turned around slowly, his breath caught in his throat.

  
“Babe? Are you alright?” Alec asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

  
“Magnus?” he repeated gently, sitting up next to him.

  
“You’re real. This is real. You’re here. It was just a nightmare.” Magnus whispered, his shaking hand reaching out to caress Alec’s cheek.

  
“I am here baby. I will always find my way back to you.” He smiled as he leaned into the touch. He couldn’t find the words to describe the twinge in his heart to see Magnus upset like this. But he was also ecstatic beyond belief to have his memories again. To remember his family, friends, work but above all else Magnus. His brain was filled with Magnus, the aching pain was reduced to a dull throb at the back of his head. For the first time he felt at peace again. He was complete. How could he have lived without loving this man; without knowing this man? Alec was sure he was created and shaped to love Magnus.

  
“Oh God.” Magnus breathed out. “Alexander.” He dove into his waiting arms and held on tightly. He was lying on top of Alec, their legs in a tangled mess. “I thought my nightmare was real and you didn’t remember me.”

  
“I’m here.” He repeated the mantra, running his fingers gently through Magnus’ hair.

  
“I do remember everything that happened yesterday but for a moment I thought it was a dream and the nightmare was reality.” Magnus admitted, his lips pressing on Alec’s collarbone.

  
“Not a dream.” Alec hummed at the contact, his hand fisting in his lover’s hair, tugging lightly encouraging him to raise his head so he can look at Magnus’ beautiful face. His golden eyes were shinning, staring at Alec with so much love his heart was about to burst.

  
“Magnus, can I kiss you?” Alec asked, the words rushed out. Magnus’ eyes widen, his movements stilled. Alec thought he made a mistake. He was about to retract his question.

  
“Um, be right back.” Magnus gracefully climbed off him and the bed then ran to the bathroom.

  
“What are you doing?” Alec raised up bracing on his elbows peering across the room to the door where Magnus disappeared.

  
“It’s going to be our first kiss in a year Alexander. I’m not going to ruin it with morning breath.” He shouted. He stepped into sight, toothbrush in hand. “Get in here and brush your teeth. There is an extra one for you.” He indicated behind him. He needed to calm his nerves before he prematurely combusted when he finally touched Alec.

  
Alec dropped back on the bed, his body shaking as he laughed. Magnus’ heart tightened at the sound. He had to look away. It was still the most beautiful sound he would ever hear. He returned to this position in front of the bathroom mirror and put all his attention towards completing his task with utmost vigor. It might be the most through brush his teeth had ever received.

  
Alec followed soon after. The silence was tense but not awkward. Magnus watched with a heavy heart as Alec brushed his teeth. He never expected such a mundane task to have such a profound effect on him. He was in their room, Alec was here, alive. Oh God, he wanted to weep with joy and relief again. He doesn’t know how to deal with this over flow of emotions. He might not get over this feelings but he was also afraid to close his eyes in case Alec disappeared.

  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t register that Alec was finished brushing his teeth and moved into Magnus’ personal space. He approached slowly and carefully as to not spook him. Cupping Magnus’ face in his hands like a rare gem, Alec spoke words of love softly to him to bring him back. It took Magnus seconds to register their positon. He could practically feel the softness of Alec’s lips as they grew closer and closer. He gripped Alec’s t-shirt at his sides as an anchor. Sparing one more glance when he felt Alec’s breath on his face, Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut.

Their lips finally met in a kiss that was passionate, nostalgic and life changing. Magnus felt his whole being aligned. His hands finding their natural place in Alec’s hair, sliding into the soft texture, his thumb lovingly caressing the shell of Alec’s ear. The taste of mint was prominent on their tongues but that only fuel their taste buds for more. Magnus wanted more, he needed more. Alec was his life line and kissing Alec was his means of survival. To lose this now would be to die.

  
Through a process beyond his comprehension, they ended up on the bed with Magnus lying on top of Alec, their lips remained fused together.

  
Breathing was secondary.

  
Breathing was overrated.

  
Without breaking contact, Magnus slide his hands under Alec’s t-shirt, sighing when he touched warm hard skin. It had been too long since he felt this longing, this want for another person. He was already half hard in his sweat pants and judging by the constant rubbing against each other, so was Alec.

  
He couldn’t stifle the breathy moan when fingers caressed his bare back. He was too busy to noticed Alec’s hands were under his t-shirt, mirroring his movements. He was forgetting something important, wasn’t he. Concentration was lost to him with Alec nibbling on his lower lip, sucking the skin into his mouth and lavishing it with attention. He forgot how amazing Alec was at kissing, the things he did to Magnus with his tongue.

  
He prayed no one came barging through the door. The Lightwoods always made fun of them for not being able to keep their hands off each other.

  
Magnus pulled away with a gasp. “Your family. You need to meet with them. They must be extremely worried about you.” He said frantically, pushing Alec’s shoulders but he refused to budge. The instant guilt he felt for monopolizing when he was sure everyone else was anxiously waiting to see Alec as well.

  
“Alexander my love. They have been waiting for you as long as I have.” He was trying to catch his breath. He noticed Alec’s cute pout at his words, so deciding to appease him he added, “It would be selfish of me to demand all your attention when I will get you all to myself all night. We need to take a shower and prepare for what lies ahead.” He smiled sweetly, blinking innocently. Alec seemed to ponder on his words for a silent moment, staring at Magnus with lust clouded eyes.

  
“Kiss me one more time and then we’ll go down stairs.” He promised, his eyes trailing down to Magnus’ swollen kissed lips. Magnus was a weak man, he gave in instantly. This kiss however was more tender and sweet, a simple brush against each other, savoring the taste and texture. It was a welcome home kiss with the promise for more to come.

  
They got off the bed and simply held each other, foreheads pressed together in serenity, swaying to the beat of their hearts. Eventually it was safe to venture out into polite society. Magnus took Alec’s hand gently and led him to the door. He reached for the knob but not yet opening it.

  
“Are you ready?” he asked softly.

  
Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand in reassurance. “With you by my side, I’m always ready.” Magnus’ cheeks were tinted pink at the comment. He cleared his throat and nodded. Alec smiled at the gesture. He was elated to be able to make Magnus blush.

  
Through the open door, they walked hand in hand to the stairs to face the Lightwoods.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didnt fulfil any promises in this chapter (secret reveal and smut.) With everything going on in my personal life, I really wasnt getting the time and inspiration to do anyting. But today (April 25th) is my birthday and I decided to take some time to myself and try and write something, anything to add to this story. This is what came to me. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. :) Anyways Happy Birthday to Meeee and till the next chapter. Xoxoxox


End file.
